paradoxipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolves
Origins Long ago, in a faraway land, a young King lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, Rafe was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Rafe sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within, and when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. Rafe tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast? His twenty first year came and went, and still Rafe had not broken the spell upon himself. His anger and shame finally boiled over, and in a terrifying rage, he slaughtered an entire village. Those who survived being bitten by him were transformed, just as he was, into hideous wolf-like beasts. But, unlike the cursed King, they only received half of the curse, and so, could transform between beast and human - they were not limited to just one form. And so it was that the very first of the werewolves were created, by the jealousy and arrogance of one selfish man. Eventually, Rafe himself would learn the art of transforming between man and wolf at will, and so his curse has become a little more bearable, but he hates to be reminded of that fateful day and executes anyone who even so much as mentions it, in his presence. Packs The werewolf society is divided into packs, and these packs, in turn, are decided by the colour of a wolf's fur. Red.jpg|Aka Pack Wolf (Red) Silver.jpg|Gin Pack Wolf (Silver) Brown.jpg|Chairo Pack Wolf (Brown) Black.jpg|Kuro Pack Wolf (Black) White.jpg|Shiro Pack Wolf (White) Nice wolf.jpg|Gurē Pack Wolf (Grey) 'Gurē Pack ' Is comprised of any wolf with grey fur. These wolves are generally considered to be truthful and loyal. Pack Elders are Alpha Male Eamon and Alpha Female Anya 'Shiro Pack' Is comprised of any wolf with white. These wolves are generally considered peaceful and sincere. Pack Elders are Alpha Male Logan and Alpha Female Wynn. 'Kuro Pack ' Is comprised of any wolf with black fur. These wolves are generally considered to be royaly majestic and just. They are also the favoured pack of Rafe, the Wolf King, and he will often employ Kuro Wolves to serve his purposes, rather than any of the other wolf packs. Pack Elders are Alpha Male Cailan and Alpha Female Kala. 'Chairo Pack ' Is comprised of any wolf with brown fur. These wolves are generally strong and honourable. Pack Elders are Alpha Male Fenris and Alpha Female Merill. 'Gin Pack' Is comprised of any wolf with silver fur. These wolves are generally patient in battle and yet victorious. Pack Elders are Alpha Male Varric and Alpha Female Leandra. And finally... 'Aka Pack' Is comprised of any wolf with red fur. These wolves are generally warriors or martyrs. Pack Elders are Alpha Male Lupin and Alpha Female Aveline. There is also the Royal Pack, comprised solely of Rafe's children. No other wolves are allowed to join this pack unless they marry into the Royal Family. This pack is also the only one that does not follow the 'fur colour' tradition of the rest of the packs. Of course, sometimes a wolf may be of more than one colour. In this instance, the wolf has three options open to him or her. 1. He or she may appeal to the Wolf King to choose a pack for them, based on their personality and abilities. 2. He or she may decide that the dominant colour of their fur determines which pack they will be a part of (e.g, if they have more grey that white, they can choose to become part of Gurē Pack) 3. Or he or she may decide to combine two pack names (eg. Aka-Chairo for a wolf with a mixture of red and brown fur). This combined pack name means they may show loyalty to either pack, or both. Wolf Society Being part of a pack is not compulsory for a wolf, and if he or she wishes to become a rogue or Lone Wolf, he or she will be classed as Kodokuna. Kodokuna are more fortunate in some ways. They are free to make their own way in the world, seek their own paths and not have to worry about upsetting Pack Elders by disobeying rules. However, certain territories are controlled by certain packs. A Lone Wolf would not be able to hunt in these territories, and if found trespassing, could potentially be killed on site. This therefore limits the areas where they can roam freely. They also do not have the safety of the rest of the pack, and any dangers they come across, they must face alone. Any wolf who wishes to join a Resistance Faction, or work for the Empire automatically becomes Kodokuna, whether they intended to or not, because the Wolves tend to keep very much to themselves and do not like to get involved in the politics of the rest of the world. If a wolf joins either side - Resistance or Imperial - they will lose the support of their friends, as the King has forbidden each and every pack from getting involved in the war. If a Kodokuna wishes to rejoin his or her pack, they must make a request to their King and have a VERY good reason why they abandoned their brothers and sisters in the first place. Feud with the Vampires It is common knowledge that wolves and vampires do not get on, and their common biological insticts, when in close proximity, demand that they fight to the death and do not stop until they have succeeded in tearing each other apart. Nobody knows the reason why wolves and vampires are so opposed, though many have speculated that it all stems back to the feud between two brothers - Rafe, King of the Wolves and Desmond, Prince of the Vampires. The brothers have never seen eye to eye, even before they were both cursed, and as a result, their private family feud has boiled over time and time again, dragging in others to help their respective causes, until now, the feud has been going so long, it seems almost a natural instinct of the wolf to automatically hate the vampire, for seemingly no other reason than merely existing. Of course, some vampires and wolves have been known to live in harmony and put aside their prejudices, but this is becoming a very rare thing as time passes by. Category:Werewolf